Harry potter meets the daleks
by sidneylovesdaleks
Summary: The doctor lands in hogwarts and harry potter lands the TARDIS on Skaro by accident.
1. Harry potter and the mystery man

Harry potter and the mystery man.

Harry Potter was bored. His days at Hogwarts were nearly over. He was having a lone break. But then he heard a noise. It was the grinding of ancient engines. It was coming from a nearby cupboard. He opened the cupboard door. And he saw, out of nowhere, a police box appearing. He looked in at the next page of the book he was reading and saw a picture of a man with a stick of celery and a cricket shirt walking into a police box during the great fire of London. 1666. "But that's impossible!" Thought Harry, staring again at the box. It had fully appeared now. Then the right door opened and a man looked out with a long, brown coat. He had a serious look on his face. He ran out of the police box into Hogwarts School. Harry potter on the other hand, was curious. So he stepped into the box. He looked around and saw a green column on top of a green console. The walls looked like leopards skin. It was the TARDIS! Then, without thinking, Harry accidentally hit a button and the TARDIS shook and the doors closed and the columns 2 sections began moving. It de-materialized with a vwooping sound. The man in the brown coat arrived just in time to see the TARDIS vanish. "Oh, no no no no no no no!" He said quickly just as the last fraction disappeared into the vortex. Meanwhile inside the TARDIS Harry potter found out where the time machine was headed via a screen, SKARO, an unknown planet…


	2. Harry potter lands on SKARO

Harry Potter lands on SKARO.

"I wonder what SKARO is like?" Harry potter thought as the TARDIS shook and the column moved. Suddenly, he read something else on the screen, that the time machine was on fixed co-ordinates- No changing the destination! Feeling nervous, Harry looked around for a stop button, but there wasn't one. Suddenly, there was a thump, and the cloister bell rang. Harry looked around in alarm, thinking something may have gone wrong. He was right, the TARDIS had crashed! Harry Potter found his magic wand upon the controls and magicked the door open.

He stepped out of the TARDIS. Outside he saw an alien control room but there were no buttons to press, just semi-sphere readers that would have fitted a toilet plunger perfectly if Harry had one on him. He touched one of the readers. Suddenly, the peaceful "_Boo-Boop_" background noise was replaced by an emergency alarm and 4 black battle machines entered the room. "Alert, Alert!" Said one of them, "Wizard detected! This endangers the daleks! Exterminate, EXTERMINATE!" And the battle machines, obviously daleks, began aiming at Harry Potter. Suddenly, "Avadracadabra!" shouted Harry and tried to kill one of the daleks, using his magic wand. The blast just hit the dalek's forcefield and had no effect. "Oh bother!" Whispered Harry to himself, as the supreme dalek who had just entered the room told the other daleks to "Exterminate the wizard! Crush all resistance!" To be continued…


	3. Harry potter escapes

Harry potter escapes.

The dalek 'executioners' began advancing, guns primed. 10 feet… 5 feet… Suddenly, for some funny reason, the TARDIS dematerialized from its original place (behind Harry) and materialized on top of Harry so that he was safe. As soon as the TARDIS was fixed around him, Harry potter began looking for the take off control, afraid that the daleks might blast their way in. But because he had crashed it on SKARO, the take off button was disabled and the TARDIS had used the last of its power to save Harry so nothing else worked either.

"There's nothing to do." Sighed Harry, as he heard the supreme dalek had bought a special weapons dalek along to blast the doors down.

Suddenly, he remembered his magic wand was still in hand. With a wave of the wand the TARDIS was plummeting back to Hogwarts, one second after he'd left. The TARDIS landed very swiftly and when the man in the brown coat saw it coming back he gave a sigh of relief. When Harry potter stepped out the man didn't notice him, for Harry had magiced himself to become unnoticed. The man stepped into the TARDIS with a grin on his face and soon it was gone.

"I wonder who that man was?" Thought Harry, as he walked to dark arts class, sadly, for he hated dark arts. But he never knew who that man was.

**Back on SKARO…**

"How did he escape?" Demanded the supreme dalek. "He is a wizard,

He used magic." Replied the special weapons. "Inform the emperor dalek that the time capsule is required for pursuing the wizard." Ordered the supreme dalek…

The end.


End file.
